Freedom
by teapotpot
Summary: Well, I wrote this after special episode 116117 and was desperatly sad. If you've seen it, you'll know why. Thus, I was crying and this... fic... was born. It's kinda poetryish, and there are spoilers... [NejixTenTen, major sad stuff]


DISCLAIMER: The usual – I don't own anything related to the Naruto universe . 

**Freedom**

Teapotpot 

A/N: Spoilers Please don't get mad at me for writing this! I wrote this after seeing episode 116-117 and positively bawled my eyes out. I was sure Neji was dead (I mean, after all that reminiscing and drama, how could he _not_ be!) and I was all, OMFG YOU CAN'T KILL MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER YOU IDIOTS! And yeah… It just sort of came out… But now we know HE LIVES -jumps around like the maniac she is- so… Enjoy!

o-

She stood in the middle of the training grounds. It was rather lonely, isolated all by itself. Then again, Neji liked solitude.

Why this one? she mused. What was so special about this spot?

"The birds are flying free," he'd told her once.

Neji liked birds. They made him think of the freedom he did not have.

There were no birds today.

The world went on spinning, the rivers running, and people living their daily lives.

She was oblivious to it all. Her own little world was dying. The world that revolved around them and their quiet love. It was dead. How could it continue when half of it was gone?

TenTen turned around and went home.

o-

I walk down that road again The same road 

_The one where you said to me_

_Those words_

_I long to hear again_

_So precious_

_Priceless_

_But now_

_I walk alone_

_With shadows all around_

_Their empty eyes gazing through me_

_Life has lost its meaning_

_What was it we lived for?_

_You said everything would be fine_

_You lied_

_You left_

_Forever_

_Never again_

_Will I see your smile_

_Hear your voice_

_Taste your sweetness upon my fingertips_

_Or walk down the road_

_With you_

_I am alone._

She loved him.

And he died.

There is no cure for a wound such as that.

o-

Love is a mystery, a blessing, and a curse. It cannot be forced. It must be earned. It must be respected. Love is not jealous. Love is not temporary. Love is eternal, but can be whisked away just as quickly as it was created. You will always carry that love in your heart. No medicines, rituals, or whatnot can even start to mend the pain.

She remembered the times they spent together. She remembered all the good, all the bad. She remembered him. And she would never forget.

Nothing can bring back the dead. It is foolish to wish for such a thing. But those who have passed on can never really leave. Not until you let them go. They are held here, spirits torn. Never can be free. You must move on. It does not mean you will forget them. It means you will continue to live.

I want Neji to be free, don't I? she thought. He longs for freedom, and I would do anything to let his wishes come true.

But she could not live on. He was a part of her.

As she round the corner by the great oak tree, the lake suddenly filled her field of vision. In the moonlight, it was a flawless piece of shining ebony. Gleaming, dark, and mysterious. Lights danced across its surface, calling out.

I walk deeper 

_Slowly, steadily_

_My toes don't touch the ground_

_The darkness swirls around me_

_Calling, whispering untold secrets_

_Dragging me down_

_Engulfing my soul_

_I am scared_

_The lights are drawing back_

_Abandoning me_

_As you did_

_No_

_No, this is not what I want_

_But_

_Is it?_

_It's cold_

_Colder than ice_

_Than my heart_

_I am freezing_

_But now_

I see more lights Different lights 

_Colourful, spinning, dancing_

_Welcoming_

_I close my eyes_

_And I am happy_

_Because I can see you again_

FIN-

A/N: And yes, in case you're wondering, I did have TenTen commit suicide by drowning. No, stop glaring! I love the pairing too! But, hey, I thought Neji was dead and without him, there IS no pairing (it's logical…). Anyway, I was sobbing and wailing and typing through my tears as I wrote this, so I apologize for writing errors and angst. Review if you wish -poke poke-


End file.
